


Nagging Bitch

by AnotherHardstan



Category: Chae Hyungwon - Fandom, Kihyungwon - Fandom, Monsta X, Yoo Kihyun - Fandom, hyunghyun
Genre: Anal, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Smut, rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 01:08:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13559463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherHardstan/pseuds/AnotherHardstan
Summary: Hyungwon is sick of Kihyuns perfectionism. Time to make that clear~





	Nagging Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so I apologize fir every single grammatical mistake~ commissions? Curious cat (Anotherhardstan) is open for y’all! Enjoy!

„Is it that hard to put your fucking things away Hyungwon?!" Kihyun ran through the whole dorm, as the cute and nagging small hamster he was, to clean up. The most other members went out, training, studio, interviews and and and, but Hyungwon decided to stay at the dorm, and Kihyun could've kill him for that.  
The taller man, that was obviously not in the mood to tolerate the nagging man behind him just rolled his eyes, as soon he heard him swearing again.

"Annoying bitch," he whispered as he looked back to the laptop on his lap.  
Hyungwon sat in the living room, Kihyun was busy with the kitchen, and bedroom, that's why he thought the living room would be the right place for his little activity.

As Kihyun stopped nagging and yelling through the dorm, his whole attention was back to the display of his laptop. His hand slowly slid over the thin fabric of his Pyjama pants as he closed his eyes and laid his head back against the couch.   
He felt how hard he was, just by thinking about finally having some fun again, the last time seemed so long ago, but he couldn't complain as long he had the chance to relieve himself sometimes. He wasn't a needy person, but a human being, and a man with needs. 

At the same time, Kihyun was about to clean the kitchen. He cleans a lot when he felt stressed, and that's what he was these days, stressed.   
Other then Hyungwon, was Kihyun that type of man that couldn't handle his needs, he felt needy since days, and that soft pink thing under his bed couldn't help him. He wanted more, and he couldn't deny that his bad mood was a sign for it.   
He hissed as he saw the Tea cup of his band member.   
"Are you fucking serious! You're not even able to put your Tae cup into the dishwasher? HOW FUCKING LAZY AND STUPID CAN A PERSON BE!?"   
the older man yelled, as he took it into his hand to do it by himself. 

It took like 20 seconds, as Kihyun heard the steps coming from the living room into the kitchen.  
"Are you here to help me now? Fuck off I'm almost done yet-" Kihyun mumbled.  
"God your such a bitch these days."   
Hyungwon said as he stepped closer to Kihyun.  
"Excuse me?!" Kihyun turned around and looked into hyungwon face. He couldn't believe what his ears just had heard. He felt strange as he saw how Hyungwons eyes catched his. His eyes were filled with something Kihyun couldn't describe. But it kinda scared him.   
"Take that back??"

"Or what? Are you going to hit me with your soft pink toy?"  
Kihyuns eyes widened.  
"E-Excuse me?!" His face turned red.   
Hyungwon smirked.   
"Did you really thought nobody knows about your little secret." Hyungwon said as he gently stepped closer. Kihyun stepped two steps backwards, but there was the kitchen counter, no way to escape from this weird situation for him.   
"I-I... i... That is none of your business!" He mumbled as he shut his eyes to look away. Hyungwon kept looking into Kihyun face, and stood right in front of the short but good looking man.

"Fuck you Kihyun. I'm sick of your shit." Hyungwon said as he pushed Kihyun against the kitchen counter with his own body. Kihyuns eyes widened again as he felt the Buldge of the taller one pressing against him.  
"... you know what.." Hyungwon muttered as he came closer to Kihyuns ear.   
"Let me fuck you instead." He whispered as his soft lips slightly touched kihyus ear.   
KIhyun closed his eyes. He got goosebumps and was swamped by the things that were happening.  
"You must be insane.." he whispered, but he regretted his words instantly, as he felt the bite of hyungwon on his earlobe.

Kihyun purred as he felt how the big and beautiful hand of his friend slid over his body.  
The grey haired man bit his lip as he felt his lips on the soft skin of his neck, they weren't soft, the kisses he left on his skin were rough, it burned, this wasn't to pleasure Kihyun, he did this to show Kihyun that he has the impact to make him to his bitch.   
And Kihyun felt how his body reacted.   
He couldn't help himself, as he felt hyungwons Hand in his pants, slowly and seductively jerking his dick, while his lips found their way to his.  
As they lips met, the grey haired man lost his hesitations, he put his hands around on the back of the younger ones neck, and pressed his hips closer against the hand of him. Hyungwons Hand on him was way better than he thought, and The fact that that kiss had nothing soft or gentle in it was so exciting to him. his whole body started to feel dizzy.

Hyungwon stopped the kiss, put his hands on Kihyuns hips and placed his cute ass on the kitchen counter.  
His look catched Kihyuns again , as he took his head into his hands.  
„Look how needy you look, and I haven't even started yet." he whispered.  
Kihyuns cheeks blushed.  
„Stop playing and fuck me finally." he hissed as he wrapped his legs arround Hyungwons hips. Yes he was needy, and Hyungwon fascinated him, he seduced him and Kihyun was amazed. He wanted to feel him right now, no one else but him. He wanted him to fuck him hard for all the times he he yelled at him for being lazy or tired.  
Hyungwon smiled gently, as he gently took Kihyuns sweat pants off, and kept looking into his eyes. 

"Needy bitch." He whispered as he took Kihyuns pants off. Hyungwon couldnt resist to take made a shirt break to take a look.   
He looked adorable, sitting on the kitchen counter with his naked ass, but wearing a black hoodie that made him look more tiny then he actually was. His dick was hard, and the top of it seemed shiny, because of pre cum that is already dripping out of it.  
"Spread your leg's." Hyungwon mumbled as he put two of his long beautiful fingers into Kihyuns mouth, to make them wet.   
Kihyun did how he said, spread is his legs, and started to sinfully suck on Hyungwons Fingers as he looked into his eyes, filled with lust.  
Kihyun took the free time to the younger man from his pants, his hands slid over the bulge of his underwear. Kihyun already knew that his cock was bigger then this soft pink dildo under his bed, and he was happy about it.   
His hands pulled hyungwons boxer shorts down, and his eyes sparkled as he saw hyungwons dick, he was amazed -again-. 

Hyungwon took his fingers out of Kihyuns mouth, spread his legs a little bit more, and pushed his wet fingers deeply into him.   
Kihyun couldn't hold his quiet whiny moan in, as his fingers were in him. He Automatically laid back and closed his eyes. His fingers were so long, it drove him crazy.   
Hyungwon started to move his fingers slowly back and forward, while he started to jerk his own dick off with his other hand. Kihyun looked so good, so adorable, and so needy as he tried to push hips closer against hyungwons hand, to feel him deeper inside him.

"So impatient."  
"Fuck me finally I'm not a virgin~" Kihyun hissed. His eyes were closed as he desperately tried to became more of hyungwons Hand inside him.  
Hyungwon just started to move his fingers faster, he couldn't believe his hyung how looked right now. Spread legs, and pre cum dripping ohn his black hoodie,while he was whining for more and obviously needy.   
Hyungwon pulled his fingers out of Kihyun, and placed his dick that was also wet from his Pre-cum at Kihyuns entrance.  
He bumped roughly into him, and looked into his handsome face as he screamed.  
Kihyun was surprised, he thought hyungwon would go as slow as he was with his fingers, but the younger man trusted hard into him from beginning, and made Kihyun scream so unmanly, he felt ashamed, but at the same time he felt turned on by the fact that the good looking and younger man made him scream like the little whore he actually was.

His eyes were wide opened, Hyungwon catched his look again, as he pressed his hand on his mouth to stop himself from moaning.   
Hyungwon smiled, he pounded himself hard but not fast into him, but as soon he started to find a faster rhythm to trust into him, the grey haired man couldn't help himself to start to moan even louder. His hands reached out for Hyungwons neck, to pull him into a kiss, a kiss that was needy passionate and filled with lust, while Kihyun wrapped his legs around Hyungwons hips, to be closer to him. Hyungwon swirled his tongue arround Kihyuns, the upcoming heat made their bodies sweaty, and Kihyun wished he could've take that hoodie off, but he wouldn't pause this just to get rid of his clothes.  
Hyungwon pause the kiss, but their lips barely touched and both could breathe each other's air.   
Kihyun felt dizzy, he was a moaning mess that nearly wanted to cry because of that insane amount of lust that hit him like a truck.   
He closed his eyes and but started to whine as he felt how Hyungwon started to trust harder into him.

„Is that it what you wanted?" Hyungwon growled as looked into the older mans face.  
„Mhm... fuck yeah.." Kihyun moaned.  
Hyungwon smiled as pulled himself out of Kihyun.   
The grey haired man whined as he felt the emptiness, but he hadn't the time to complain. Hyungwon grabbed his hips, pulled him down from the counter, turned him arround and pressed his cheek against the cold tile of the counter.   
Everything happened so fast, he couldn't speak but crying lout out as he felt hyungwons dick again inside him, bumping faster and harder into him then he just did a few moments ago.  
"Oh god.." Kihyun screamed.  
"Oh god hyungwon." His upper body met the kitchen counter everytime hyungwon bumped into him.

The younger mans hand were in Kihyuns grey hair, while his other hand laid on Kihyuns hip, to determine the rough rhythm.  
Kihyun was about to cry, the way hyungwon pulled his hair while he fucked him, the way how his nips rubbed against the fabric of his hoodie and the fact how close he was to reach his climax without jerking off was so overwhelming for him that tears and drool met the kitchen counter and Kihyuns unmanly scream was back.  
„Right there!" he screamed as Hyungwons dick hit that point of his prostate. A terrible but also the best feeling ever, that made him toll his eyes back.  
„You look so beautiful Right now." Hyungwon purred as he turned Kihyuns head slightly to the side, so hecwas able to see his profile.  
"I'm coming." Kihyun whispered under tears.  
"Louder."  
"IM COMING HYUNGWON-Ah!" The grey haired cried out as he felt how his whole body was about to explode, as he came Against the cupboard under the counter.  
Hyungwon pulled himself out, and cam seconds after his hyung. He discharged his cum on Kihyuns cute ass and smacked him once, as he smiled. 

KIhyun slowly let himself fall to the ground. His body was shaking, and he knew that he wouldn't be able to walk tomorrow.  
Hyungwon kneed next Him, as he started to wipe his tears of.  
"You did well." He said.  
He thought how beautiful Kihyun looked at the moment.   
Red and wet cheeks, swollen lips from the harsh kisses, he really looked like a babyboy in his hoodie, that made him look shorter then he actually was.  
Kihyun slightly smiled and looked into hyungwons beautiful eyes.  
"Does this always happen in the future when I will tease u?" He asked with a soft voice.  
Hyungwon smirked.  
"I think so you little brat."


End file.
